


Wind and Ice

by The_Magic_Tuba_Pixie



Series: New Spirit City (Humanized AU) [3]
Category: Bionicle - All Media Types
Genre: Diamonds, Gen, Moirails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2816630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magic_Tuba_Pixie/pseuds/The_Magic_Tuba_Pixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm eventually going to have better names for these things, I swear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wind and Ice

                Lewis Washington let his feet dangle off the high-rise’s roof as he leaned back and watched the clouds meander by.  He remembered when he got high enough to touch some of those puffy white beasts, only to plummet down out of one completely drenched yet laughing all the way down.  He had slowed his descent back into New Spirit City just soon enough to stop from breaking his legs, but not slow enough to not make a large splash in an oily puddle on the street.  The Matoran he landed in front of was probably terrified out of her mind as the Toa of Air descended from the heavens with naught but raucous laughter and a wave of putrid, lukewarm water.  Lewis smiled as he recalled her face.  He had tried to apologize, but he was laughing too hard with the sheer, exhilarating joy of it all.  Sir Korman Peterson-Kelley had not approved, saying something along the lines of “Toa should be protectors and defenders of the people, not childish annoyances,” but Lewis had stuck his tongue out at him.

                Almost as if recalling the exchange summoned the Ice King himself, Lewis Washington heard the measured footsteps of expensive grey shoes across the rooftop.  Leaning back on his tailbone, Lewis allowed his head and body to rock back, bringing the footsteps into view (albeit upside-down).  The grey-shoed feet stopped a few feet in front of him.  Lewis followed the crisp slate-grey pants up (down?) alongside a stark grey umbrella to a perfectly tailored matching blazer and equally harsh white dress shirt.  The shirt was open at the throat, which held a wise head whose mouth was framed by a thick, snow-white goatee and beard ensemble.  A single cold, stone-grey eye glowered down at Lewis from beneath equally white and gracefully groomed eyebrows.

                “Sir Kormie!” Lewis smiled, still upside-down.

                Sir Korman Peterson-Kelley did not respond.

                Lewis Washington rolled over, his feet still dangling off the edge of the 13-floor drop and rested his chin on his hands.  “What, pray tell, brings such a distinguished businessman all the way up to my own penthouse abode?”  He gestured lavishly, imitating Sir Korman’s speech.

                The grey-suited man did not acknowledge the jibe, however well-intentioned it may have been.  “We discussed this earlier, Mr. Washington.”  Sir Korman withdrew a white mask from behind his back.  “I recently found my Miru and was hoping you would instruct me in how to use it.”

                Lewis grinned lazily.  He pushed himself backwards, flinging over the rooftop’s lip and towards the ground below.  He appeared a few moments later, wearing his own Kanohi Miru, floating lazily a few hundred feet above the ground.  Sir Korman did not look impressed.  Lewis alighted back on the rooftop as he removed his own mask, which looked alarmingly similar to the one Sir Korman was holding.  “Aw, rock on, man!” he said, holding his green mask up to Sir Korman’s white.  “This thing is the most fun I’ve had since, like, ever.”

                Sir Korman inhaled through his nose, slowly.  “I have noticed.”  He had been dreading this meeting ever since he met the insufferably lax and easygoing Lewis Washington.  But the green garbed vagabond who stood before him possessed knowledge that Sir Korman did not have and needed, so the tutelage was required.  There was no other way around it, as the others had not yet found or mastered their own Miru.

                The two stood in silence for a moment, Lewis staring at the two identical (save for color) masks, seemingly lost in amiable thought.  Sir Korman shook the white Miru up and down a little.

                “I don’t suppose you’re actually going to _show_ me how to use it, are you?”

                Lewis’s eyes snapped up, shaken back to reality.  “Wha-?  Oh, sorry, man, I zoned there for a little.”  He looked at the buildings around them.  “Okay, dude, let’s try something easy for starters.  You see that building across the way?”  Lewis pointed at the office building directly across the street.  It was about the same height as the one they stood on.  “We’re gonna get over there first.”  He turned back to Sir Korman, donning his green Miru again, adjusting the strap.

                Sir Korman sighed and began to unfasten the straps that held his Akaku eyepiece in place.  He greatly disliked removing the all-seeing, triangular extension, but the Great Kanohi Miru appeared to be a force to be reckoned with, and needed to be learned.  He also removed his expensive grey blazer, folded it neatly, and placed it on an air-conditioning unit beside him.  He gently placed the Akaku in the nest of expensive fabric.  His umbrella / cane rested alongside.

                “All good?” Lewis asked.  He had assumed a perch on the edge of the rooftop and was looking over his shoulder as his fellow Toa joined him.

                Sir Korman Peterson Kelley nodded through his alabaster Miru as he came up beside.

                “Radical.”  Lewis then flung himself from the roof, out into open air once more.  He let himself hang in the air for a bit before he activated the mask’s powers and began to float gracefully towards the building on the opposite side of the street.  His arc seemed to be a bit short, however, and, by his own calculations, he would not quite make the glide.  Grinning behind his mask, Lewis pulled the edges of his green hoodie out and pushed a little wind at them.  Using the makeshift sail, he drifted across the remaining space and landed gracefully on the opposite building.  “Alright, now you try,” he called, lifting the mask and turning to face the hard, sharp demeanor across the street.

                Without saying anything, Sir Korman backed up a few steps, then charged the building’s edge.  In a powerful leap not common in a man his age, the Toa of Ice sent himself into a graceful arc upwards into space.  He let his momentum carry him upwards as much as it could, then activated the mask and let its disregard for gravity do the rest of the work.  As soon as he was over the yellow double-striped line in the street many, many feet below, Sir Korman let himself begin a downward descent, metering out the mask’s power until he was safely above the building.  He landed with a skid a few feet away from Lewis, who let out a laugh.

                “I like your style, man!”  He raised his hand for a high-five.

                The Toa of Ice turned to his comrade.  “Is there anything else I should know about the mask?”

                Lewis let his hand fall, unfazed.  “Naw, man.  You seem to have it down fine.  Heck, you might even use it a little better than me!  I had to use a little bit of my wind magic to get over here.”  He wiggled his fingers and grinned.

                “I would not refer to it as magic,” Sir Korman responding, turning back to face the building they had come from.  Unexpectedly, he raised his fingers then and sliced them to one side.

                Lewis turned when he heard a small exclamation and a distant thump.  There, on the roof he had just come from, was a small boy clutching a wad of expensive fabric.  He had fallen on his back on a plate of ice that had no doubt not been there moments before.  Out of the corner of his eye, Lewis saw his friend gesture again with his fingers and a few spires of ice rose up and surrounded the boy.  “Hey, man,” Lewis turned, but Sir Korman was already bridging the gap between the buildings again.  For fear of the boy, Lewis followed suit.

                Sir Korman landed on the original roof and calmly walked over to where his umbrella cane had fallen down.  He unsheathed the narrow blade hidden in the handle and spine as he approached the little thief.  A hand with a fingerless glove grabbed his arm.

                “Woah, woah, woah, hold on just a second there!”  Lewis quickly put himself between Korman and the boy.

                “The thief stole my blazer and along with it my Great Kanohi Akaku.  I can only assume him to be an agent of the Makuta.”  Sir Korman stated the fact as if it were the most obvious conclusion.  Before he had finished, however, the boy began to loudly protest.

                “I didn’t mean t’ touch yer Great Kanohi, honest!  I jus’ wanted th’ coat!  Looked nice an’ all!  I’ll give it right back!  Here, take it!  Don’ hurt me, Kopaka!  I’m sorry!  Please let me go!  Oh, by Mata Nui, Lewa, please, tell him to let me go!”  The boy had already began crying and banging his fists on the icy bars.  When that got him no progress, he tried to push the Great Kanohi Akaku through them, all the while continuing his plea.

                Sir Korman didn’t react to any of it, not even the pet name the Matoran had called him.  It was a gross bastardization of his full title, but all the other Toa had likewise shortened versions of their names.  It was easier for the Matoran to say, Korman had supposed.

                Lewis stood his ground.  “See?  He just wanted to feel the fancy fabric.  We don’t get a lot of that kind of stuff here in the Laymans’ District, so it was interesting to him.  You can let him go.  It was an honest mistake.”

                Korman stood still for a minute.

                Lewis scooped the eyepiece out of the small hand and handed it to Sir Korman.  “See?  Use your Akaku powers or whatever and see that he’s just a regular kid.”

                Sir Korman snatched the eyepiece and turned away to remove his white Miru.  He adjusted the straps on the Akaku and turned back to peer at the boy through his all-seeing lenses.

                Lewis remained facing the Toa of Ice, tense, ready to jump into action should he decide to take justice into his own cold hands.  He wanted to turn around and comfort the boy, who was thanking him and calling out his name to help him out of the ice, but Lewis was yet unsure of how Sir Korman would respond.

                After staring intensely at the boy for a good minute, Sir Korman gave a sharp sweeping motion and the ice spires cracked and rained down on the boy, freeing him.

                Lewis immediately crouched down and helped the boy up, calming him and brushing off the ice, making sure he was otherwise unhurt.  “It’s okay, little man.  It’s alright.  He was just worried about his mask.  Shh, shh, it’s okay.”

                The boy sobbed into the Toa of Air’s shoulder, mumbling unintelligible things about being sorry and how he didn’t mean no harm, the grey blazer left forgotten in the thawing ice.

                Sir Korman walked over and picked it up, brushing dirt off it.  The melting ice had already begun to seep into the fabric, but with a quick freeze and shake, it was back to dry.  He put the jacket back on, watching Lewis comfort the boy.

                Lewis looked up at him.  A lesser man would have glared and said some harsh words, but Lewis just smiled.  “There.  No harm, no foul, man.  You got everything back and it didn’t have to get ugly.”

                Korman didn’t say anything for a bit.  Then, “I ask again: is there anything else about the Great Kanohi Miru that I should know before I take my leave?”

                Lewis simply shook his head.

                Sir Korman nodded and turned to take his leave.  He ignored the quiet conversation behind him as he closed the door to the roof and very briefly thought how none of his Matoran held such intimate conversations with him.  Very.  Briefly.


End file.
